Door
by Razen - Ayam
Summary: Datanglah lagi, pintu belakang tak akan pernah kututup lagi untukmu ...


_**Short** **Story**_

**_By:_ Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi** &amp; **Naohito Miyoshi**

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre: Mystery/Friend-Ship.**_

_**Main** **Chara:**_ **Yuuya Sakaki.**

_**Warning:** **Typo,** **some** **mistakes**_ **EYD, _Sho-Ai._**

_**Summary:**_ Datanglah lagi, pintu belakang tak akan pernah kututup lagi untukmu ...

_**xXx**_

_**Door**_

_**xXx**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah Ibu bilang! Jika malam tiba, tutup pintu belakang apartemenmu!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengarnya, menurut menutup pintu belakang. Tetapi, diam-diam aku membukanya lagi tanpa disadari oleh ibuku. Ibuku selalu cerewet dalam masalah pintu, selalu menyuruhku untuk menutupnya setiap malam seolah-olah akan ada pencuri yang masuk.

Padahal selama aku tinggal sendirian di sini, tak pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku. Aku baik-baik saja, aku aman berada di sini. Bagaimana tidak? Di balik pintu belakang, terdapat tembok pagar yang tebal nan tinggi, sulit untuk dipanjat. Bahkan di baliknya sudah ada puluhan jeruji dan kawat berduri yang begitu tajam, walau berkarat sekalipun. Selain itu, di belakang pagar terdapat lautan luas yang memanjakan mata. Hanya pencuri kelas tinggi yang dapat melewatinya. Sejujurnya aku heran kenapa pemilik apartemenku begitu membangun pagar tembok seperti itu di belakang apartemen, mungkin karena hobinya, dia dijuluki Strong Ishijima. Anehnya, berbeda dengan di depan apartemen. Hanya pagar biasa, yang menurutku mudah dipanjat. Dari tetanggaku, seorang pria paruh baya bernama Nico, dulu pernah ada polisi yang mengira pemilik apartemen seorang teroris, karena memiliki pagar yang mengerikan. Oleh karena itu, halaman depan diubah layaknya apartemen biasa. Keren, di balik kesederhanaan, terdapat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Aku tinggal di apartemen paling ujung, di mana aku dapat dengan leluasa memandangi lautan dari jendela. Jika menggunakan teropong, aku dapat melihat bangunan Leo Duel School dari kejauhan. Asyik memang, walau pagar belakang mengganggu.

Aku suka keluar saat malam tiba, di balik pintu belakang apartemenku, tepatnya pada halaman belakang, terdapat banyak sekali bermacam-macam tanaman hias yang ditanam dan dirawat oleh Nico-san. Apalagi jika bulan purnama, bisa berjam-jam aku di halaman belakang. Seringkali sehabis ke kamar kecil aku keluar ke halaman belakang.

Oleh karena itu, aku jarang menutup pintu belakang. Hanya pintu depan yang selalu kukunci. Selain karena pintunya cukup sulit dikunci, aku seringkali malas menutupnya setelah asyik melihat-lihat bunga. Jadilah ibuku seringkali mengomeliku agar selalu menutupnya. Tapi, dasar bandel, seringkali tak kuhiraukan. Kecuali pada saat aku keluar aparteman dalam waktu yang cukup lama, lebih dari sehari.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Baru-baru ini, aku mengalami sebuah kejadian yang tidak biasa. Tetangga baru sekaligus teman sekelasku, Gongenzaka, datang ke kamarku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kamarnya berseberangan dengan kamarku.

Aku tertidur saat menunggu Gongenzaka keluar dari kamar kecil, aku terlalu capai untuk memeriksa hasil tugas yang kami kerjakan. Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar suara langkah Gongenzaka keluar dari kamarku, pulang ke kamarnya.

Tengah malam, aku terbangun. Namun tak bisa bergerak, aku hanya dapat membuka mataku dan mendapati sepasang permata berwarna hitam onyx menatap kedua Krystal merahku dengan intens. Helaian indigo juga sempat menutupi pandanganku. Aku hanya diam, sosok yang menindih dan mengunci tubuhku juga tak bergerak. Kami sama-sama bergeming, saling bertatapan hingga kantuk menyerangku.

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun. Tak ada siapa-siapa di kamarku, seluruh ruangan kuperiksa, bahkan tubuhku sendiri. Tak ada yang berubah, kecuali sebuah goggle yang terpasang di kepalaku. Aku tak pernah memiliki goggle, ada seseorang yang memasangnya saat aku tertidur.

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu membiarkan pintu belakang terbuka. Aku berharap ia akan kembali muncul. Bukan tanpa alasan, aku tertarik padanya, karena dia bagaikan cerminan diriku. Hanya warna mata dan warna rambut saja yang membedakan kami.

Aku tak pernah lagi keluar saat malam tiba, aku memilih tidur, berharap akan terbangun, dan mendapati dirinya berada di atasku lagi. Namun, ia tak kunjung datang.

Aku mulai mencarinya, aku bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitarku, aku mencarinya melalui internet, dan mulai bepergian hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Hasilnya? Nihil.

Aku mulai frustrasi, keluargaku mulai menganggapku gila, teman-temanku menjauhiku karena semua yang kubicarakan hanya tentangnya saja.

Kini, aku kembali merebahkan diri. Mencoba untuk tidur kembali, tepat setelah orangtuaku pulang ke rumah asal mereka. Aku sudah memastikan pintu belakang terbuka, kini aku hanya perlu menunggu kedatangannya ...

... lagi.

xXx

Di balik bayangan pepohonan, tampak seseorang sedang duduk dan memperhatikan sebuah apartemen dari kejauhan. Kedua matanya menatap tajam pintu salah satu kamar.

"Kau tak pernah membuka pintu kamarmu lagi ..."

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: Jika jeli, pasti tahu alasan kenapa sosok tersebut tidak pernah datang lagi.


End file.
